


Moving Forward

by Fionaxyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxyz/pseuds/Fionaxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles illustrating Harry and Draco's journey together in life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins after Deathly Hallows but ignores the epilogue. Each chapter is a different drabble illustrating a moment in Harry and Draco's lives. Chapters will be rated independently and I will update the overall rating as it progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G

“What are you doing?”

Looking up I’m surprised to see Harry Potter watching me with curious eyes and smiling, like we’re friends or something. I set my quill down and angle my parchment away from him.

“I’m sure it’s none of _your_ business.” I want to be his friend, actually, but after six years and a war on opposite sides, I’m not sure how to change what we are to each other.

“No, I guess it wouldn't be, but I’d still like to know.” He sits down beside me on the bench and tugs the parchment out of my hands. I think for a moment that I should resist, but I let it happen instead.

He studies my work with an incredulous look on his face. “You write music. I didn't know you were a musician.”

“No, I guess you wouldn't.”

He smiles again, at that, recognizing his own words. Throwing caution to the wind, I smile back.

“I’d like to hear it.” I can only nod in response.

Maybe being friends will be easier than I thought.


	2. It Was Always You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G

Music has always been an escape for me.

My mother taught me first to read music, and then to play the piano. She had big dreams that I would grow up to be a famous concert pianist. I played beautifully but my heart was never with the piano.

My father taught me to play the harp, of all instruments. It was a surprise to me that he could play; it seemed so out of character for him. He was wonderful though, and taught me well, but I wasn’t gifted at the harp.

I later learned to play the violin from my first tutor. He was an exceptional musician, which was the primary reason my mother hired him, and had endless patience with me. He also taught me to write my own music and helped me compose my first piece when I was ten.  Unlike the piano or the harp, the moment I picked up that violin and played my first note, I knew I was in love.

When I went to Hogwarts my parents made sure that I was made allowances to continue to practice. Professor Snape cleaned out a dungeon room and layered silencing and privacy spells around it so that I wouldn’t be disturbed. I kept both a piano and a violin in that room and practiced every chance I got.

I never told my friends I played, never showed them the music I composed, and definitely never let them listen to me practice. During the war I kept it a secret from the Death Eaters and played in secret whenever there was a meeting to keep them away.

Now the war is over and Harry Potter, of all people, is coming to the manor to listen to me play. To say I’m nervous would be an understatement. In the six months since he found me writing music he’s talked about it almost non-stop.

At first that was all we had to talk about. He’d stop me in the halls between classes and ask how my composition was going. He would track me down after quidditch practice and ask me to let him hear the piece. After a while our conversations broadened and we started to become friends. 

The last time we exchanged letters I gave him the floo address to the manor and told him I’d play him the piece he saw me composing, as a birthday gift.

It’s not long after tea before a house elf finds me reading in the library to tell me that Harry Potter is here. 

“Show him to the music room.”  I put my book down and smooth my robes out as I stand and make my way to the east wing. 

Harry is waiting for me with a smile on his face. He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet and almost vibrating with excitement.

“I’m so glad you invited me over. I can’t wait to hear you play!”

“Well, I hope your expectations aren’t too high. I’ve never played for anyone except my parents or my tutor.”

“You’re playing the piano?”

I grin and shake my head. “No. Have a seat.” I say, gesturing towards the sitting area.

He sits down on the loveseat at the far end of the room and watches as I open up a large cabinet and pull out my violin case. I join him in the sitting area and set the case down on a low table, opening it up and hearing Harry’s surprised intake of breath as I pick up the instrument.

I pick up the violin and take a deep breath, moving myself back a bit to give myself more room to play. Settling it under my chin, I close my eyes and go over the notes in my mind as I raise the bow and begin to play.


	3. Falling

I always wondered about falling in love. 

Over the years I imagined how it would happen – maybe I’d meet a beautiful woman and just _know_ that she was the one for me, or perhaps we’d date for a while and falling in love would be this gradual, warm thing, between us. When I realized I was gay the daydreams shifted from sunset weddings on the beach to lazy mornings in bed. Not just sex but breakfast in bed and playful arguments over whose turn it was to do the crossword. 

Falling in love didn’t happen quite like I imagined it but, then again, how can you imagine something you really have no concept of? It wasn’t love at first sight, god no, but it wasn’t a gradual progression of feelings either. One minute I was sitting here waiting for my birthday present and the next I was completely, head over heels, in love.

I can feel my pulse racing and all of my senses have narrowed to focus solely on him. His eyes are closed and I can see the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. His elegant hands hold the violin and bow with expertise and the music he’s creating is breathtaking. I’ve never heard anything quite like it and the moment I heard the melody I knew I was lost.

Draco Malfoy is standing in front of me and I am in love with him. 

It’s better than I ever imagined.


End file.
